It is known in the art relating to digital cameras to provide an opaque cover fittable over a LCD screen to protect the LCD screen when the camera is not in use. When the camera is being used the cover must be removed rendering the LCD screen susceptible to damage.
Often digital cameras are used outside and at sporting events. Professional photographers may use many cameras in their work. When covering an event the photographer may have three or more cameras, each with a different lens, strapped around her neck. Some photographers leave the protective coverings off their cameras exposing the LCD screens to damage caused by the camera bodies swinging around and hitting the LCD screens. Other photographers deal with the task of taking off and putting on the opaque protective coverings. Often these protective coverings are lost in the field during camera use.
Furthermore, when these digital cameras with LCD screens are used in bright light, the photographer often has to shield the camera LCD screen so that the screen can be viewed.